I'm Not The Girl
by katikati9027
Summary: Oneshot Request for WWE'sFinestDiva2012.The Miz has been people's WWE Champion they love to hate for quite sometime. He always brags that he's the big shot and one of WWE's top divas Sara Molinaro has had enough of the whole thing. When her boyfriend of three years Randy Orton wants the championship, she's gonna make sure he gets it, including being The Miz's onscreen girlfriend.


**Author's Note: **Hey Guys this is the second out of three oneshots that was requested. This is a short songfic oneshot based off the song "I'm Not The Girl" by Rachel Farris that was requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012. The Miz has been people's WWE Champion they love to hate for quite sometime. He always brags that he's the big shot and one of WWE's top divas Sara Molinaro has had enough of the whole thing. When her boyfriend of three years Randy Orton wants the championship, she's gonna make sure he gets it. Even if she has to be in an onscreen relationship with The Miz. I do not own Randy Orton, The Miz, or anyone or anything that has to do with WWE. I also do not own the plot or OC as it belongs to WWE'sFinestDiva2012.

* * *

**_You try, you fail_**

**_You make a bad impression_**

**_I Cry, you bail_**

**_Sticky situation_**

**_I know, you know _**

**_It's you're infatuation_**

**_You stay, I'll go_**

It was another annoying promo with my "boyfriend", The Miz. While I was acting like the loving girlfriend I was to him and the annoying slutty diva that the WWE universe loves to hate, Miz once again in his reign as WWE champion bragged about his title belt changing the WWE logo upside down into an "M" with a smug smile on his face that I wanted to smack off his face. Really, Miz? Really? All of that ended with him saying,

"Because I'm The Miz, and I'm AWESOME!"

Ignoring the boos coming at us I went up the ramp to the back with the frog faced freak. So far, I've been in a onscreen relationship with The Miz for about a month and a half, all of that, which included lip locking without me barfing in the end, saying our "I love you's", and our nicknames we would give each other, I hated that. That whole thing, with Miz's assistant Alex Riley's help, is all part of my secret master plan to bring his miserable ass down. He would always talk about how he's the world's greatest WWE superstar of all time, and I just got sick of it. The idea of him being the greatest is just pure fuckery. So when it came to Randy Orton wanting to snatch that title from Miz's grimy hands, I was sure that I would make him champion. My plan fell right into place. Miz wouldn't know that me and Randy had been together for three years, and what I want, I get, and what Randy wants, he gets. It's just common sense. Recently, I just heard that Randy finally got his championship match against Miz that would happen next week. I'm gonna put my secret plan into action. I will finally shut Miz's mouth for good, and I'll do all those things with a hand behind my back.

**_My wings they grow_**

**_Call it evolution_**

**_Some things move slow _**

**_with determination_**

**_You ask you pry_**

**_It's you're desolation_**

**_You wonder why_**

It was finally the main event between Miz and Randy. I was getting ready for action. When Randy came out and was in the ring, he looked at me and curved a sexy smirk. I did the same to him. Then Miz came out and the match was underway. Fifteen minutes passed, and so far the match was well fought. Miz had the advantage, and I have to say I was pissed off. I nodded at Alex to let him know that it was showtime. I tried my best to look all dehydrated and sick, clutching my stomach and had one hand on the announce table.

"Wait, I don't think Miz's girlfriend Sara looks so good," I heard Michael Cole say.

"Grade A suckers," I thought to myself. It was working. I thought of myself as a great actress. Alex went over to me and playing along, he asked me,

"Sara, you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright?!" I snapped. "Oh, God, my head and my stomach is hurting!"

Meanwhile Randy and Miz were still fighting, Miz still having the advantage. He whirled around and saw me acting my best as a sick person, even tears coming out my eyes, and Alex holding me so I won't fall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Miz yelled.

"Sara's sick! I think she's having one of those feminine sicknesses!" Alex yelled sounding scared. Not.

"Oh, it's getting worse!" I moaned.

"PERIOD!" A man in the crowd yelled, followed by other men. Miz glared at the man who said that. Randy was just standing there hiding a laugh by what is transpiring right now.

"Can't you see I'm busy?! My championship is on the line right now! Just take her to the trainer's room or something!" Miz yelled waving a hand away.

"But she's your girlfriend!" Alex wailed.

Miz ignored him and turned around only to be RKO'ed, making his body splat into the ground. Miz looked lifeless and Randy went into the cover.

"1, 2, 3!" The Ref counted making Miz's days as WWE champion over. Randy's theme started blasting in the arena, and with the WWE title belt in his hands, Randy did his signature pose. My plan actually worked. I wanted to go in the ring and congratulate him, but with cameras rolling and Miz still there disappointed and mad as hell that he lost his title, I still made myself look sick and groggy from pain.

"You did great, Sara. Randy's champion because of you," Alex whispered in my ear.

I nodded and did a quick weak smile. Miz slid out of the ring and yelled,

"Sara, Alex, let's go!"

Miz stormed up the ramp and into the back, while Alex put an arm around me and helped me into the back.

"Alex, not too fast!" I wailed, for the audience's amusement.

The cameras taped the last minutes of RAW, and I was going to Randy's private locker room. But Lo and behold, I ran into him.  
He had a smug look with his title belt hung on one of his shoulders.

"Feminine sicknesses?" Randy asked with a low chuckle.

"We had to keep it PG, there was kids in there," I replied.

"I know, and you're little plan worked. I just love it when you're secretive," Randy said.

"That's why you love me," I cooed at him.

Randy leaned over and gave me a sloppy one on my lips when someone yelled out,

"What the hell?!"

We looked to see who it was and it was Miz with a livid look on his face and Alex who looked uncomfortable standing next to him.

"Randy, what the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Miz screeched.

"_Your _girlfriend?" Randy asked.

"You had something to do with this, did you? Miz asked.

**_I don't foresee_**

**_Any resolution_**

**_You won't agree_**

**_Unfavorable reception_**

**_I know I need_**

**_Out of this attrition_**

**_Do you hear me_**

"Um, you see Miz, I was never your girlfriend," I replied to his question.

"What do you mean you were never my girlfriend?! Oh, wait, I know just what you did. You screwed me! You never loved me! You pretended to be my girlfriend just for your boy toy over there to get the championship!" Miz accused.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied.

"How long have you been together?" Miz asked a quiet tone.

"Three years," Alex blurted out.

Miz turned to look at Alex and asked him,

"You had something to do with this?"

"Uh, I'll be in the locker room if you need me," Alex said.

With that, Alex ran faster than the speed of light down the hall. Miz looked like he was about to kill him right then and there.

"And about you being sick from those feminine stuff- whatever the hell that is! It was just a little acting, wasn't it?" Miz asked.

"Yep. To be honest, Miz, I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on God's green earth," I said.

"Oh, burn," Randy chimed in.

Miz looked at Randy with an "I'm gonna kill you" look. But Miz controlled himself and with a smug smile he said pointing at me and Randy,

"You know what, forget you and forget Alex, I'm still the greatest, so screw you and screw him too."

With that he stormed away from us down the hall.

"I don't think he took that little plan of yours nicely," Randy said.

"Oh, well, he'll live. And the by the way, you have the championship, so let's have us a little celebration in the hotel," I said biting my lips.

"Oh, hell yes," Randy said with a smile.

**_I am not the girl you thought I would be_**

**_I will never be so get over me_**

**_I am not the girl I'm going to be_**

**_Nothing more to say_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it. Two down, one to go. To WWE'sFinestDiva2012: I hope you enjoyed the oneshot and sorry for the delay, I've been going through a lot.

And for everybody else, Make sure you read and review!


End file.
